Silent Words
by Astal and Black Mist
Summary: AU/slight OOC/Yaoi. Shingen is not ill and the Takeda forces join Tokugawa. Kotaro works under no one and watches over his legendary clan. What happens when Shingen and a good deal of his forces go missing after a battle?
1. Meeting and Trouble

Summary: AU/slight OOC/Yaoi. Shingen is not ill and the Takeda forces join Tokugawa. Kotaro works under no one and watches over his legendary clan. What happens when Shingen and a good deal of his forces go missing after a battle?

The sun shown down on the river, making it appear like flawless diamonds. Lying on the banks of the river was a group of soldiers, all dressed in red, half of the soldiers where dead and the ones who survived where severally wounded. They all lay there motionless, making it hard to tell the dead from the living.

A man dressed in black and white was checking the pulse of one of these soldiers. He had armour on his shoulders and two short blades where strapped on his back. Messy red hair was visible from under his silver and gold helmet that covered half of his face. Red war paint ran from the male's cheek and disappeared under his helmet.

The red haired man carefully lifted the injured, but living, man and disappeared in a flash of shadows and black feathers. After a few minutes passed in the afternoon heat, he reappeared and picked up another living man. This process repeated until no soldiers where left.

* * *

Sasuke Sarutobi awoke with a _major_ headache. The ninja lifted a hand to his forehead in response to the searing pain that began to pulsate when he sat up. "Ugh…" He glanced around the room. He was in an infirmary of sorts. Takeda soldiers lay on futons to his left and to his right were Yukimura and Shingen.

"Your lordship…"

"Yukimura…"

'_They even do it in their sleep._' Sasuke shook his head at his allies, which made the pulsing pain only grow larger. "Shit." He growled and buried his head in his hands. The ninja was too distracted by his pain to notice the sliding door open.

"What the…?" Sasuke said as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by a woman. She was much shorter than him, but then again, Sasuke wasn't the tallest person ever. She had jade green eyes and long brown hair that went past her waist. Her kimono was green with flowers scattered all over.

"Hello. I'm Tsuta." She smiled at the ninja clad in camouflage.

"Hi."

"Good to see that you're alright, Sir. My lord will be glad to know you're recovering."

Sasuke looked at her. "Who is your lord?" He asked, green eyes filled with curiosity. (Curiosity killed the ninja LOL)

"You'll meet him later. Just have some patience." Tsuta smiled again and walked over to Yukimura to make sure he was healing as well.

* * *

The sudden sound of the sliding door closing woke Sasuke. He sat up quickly, his headache gone. He looked to the side and saw that the others where up and looking at the door. The foot soldiers had their mouths open in awe. Sasuke followed their gaze and saw what they where looking at.

The red haired ninja before him looked strong, maybe even stronger than himself. The silver helmet was had embroidery in golden marking like the wind. The double sword on the redhead's back where short, but they could probably do a lot of damage in the right hands.

"Are you the lord of this castle?" Sasuke asked the tall man before him.

The ninja simply nodded in response.

"Do you talk any?" Yukimura barged into the conversation.

Once again a simple movement of the ninja's head was the answer.

The sliding doors opened again to reveal Tsuta. She seemed ticked off for some reason. "Kotaro, you really need to stop wandering off without telling someone!" She snapped at the lord. Kotaro looked back at her and shrugged. Tsuta growled, walked over to the ninja, and turned him around so he faced her, lifted the visor protecting his eyes, and slapped him on the forehead.

All the men in the room looked at the brunette woman in shock. Kotaro simply turned away from her and huffed.

"I'm sorry about that. This is Kotaro Fuma, the leader of our clan." Tsuta said, all traces of ever being pissed disappeared from her person. She put her arm around Kotaro's shoulders, making him slouch awkwardly, being a good foot and four inches taller than her.

"Fuma? Isn't that the legendary ninja clan?" Shingen was wide eyed. "Who knew it was real?"

"Yea, we get that a lot." Tsuta smiled and removed her arm from Kotaro's person. "Right Ko?" She smiled at the redhead. The tall man nodded and disappeared. Tsuta seemed shocked for a few seconds before recovering.

"Well then!" She scoffed.

"Where is he?" Yukimura yelled, obvious to the fact he is very loud.

"I… don't know."

* * *

**:( A Few Days Later :)**

"Hey Kotaro." Sasuke greeted as he jumped up onto the rock that said ninja was sitting on. Kotaro looked over to Sasuke as he sat next to him and nodded. "Is that a hello?" The man in camouflage waited for an answer, but it never came.

Kotaro looked at the koi pond below and gave a silent sigh. He sat there slumped over, his blood-red hair sliding over his shoulders like silk. He lifted a hand to his cheek and rubbed below the war paint. Sasuke looked at the man next to him in curiosity.

"Kotaro, are you alright?"

The blood-red hair of the ninja fell back as the ninja lifted his head. He began to nod when…

"YOUR LORDSHIP!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"YOUR LORDSHIP!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"YO-UR LORD-SH-IP"

"YU-KI-MURA"

"Your Lordship!"

"SASUKE!"

"I knew he'd do that." Sasuke smiled and looked to the ninja beside him. Kotaro seemed shocked his mouth was slightly opened. The ninja dressed in camouflage looked away, his smile growing wider, happy to see a sign of emotion from the taller man.

"Sasuke…" A quiet voice said. Sasuke turned and looked for the source of the voice, but the only human near was Kotaro and he doesn't speak. _'You must being hearing things Sasuke.'_ He shook his head.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke." Yukimura joined his best friend under the cherry blossoms. He had his usual smile on his face as he bounded over to the ninja.

"Hello Yuki."

"Are you okay?" Yukimura's smile disappeared, replaced by a worried frown.

"I'm fine Yuki, I'm just… trying to figure out Kotaro. He's so…"

"Mysterious?"

"Yea. He just doesn't make any sense."

"Just like you!"

"Oh, that's so funny I forgot to laugh."

Yukimura started to laugh at his friend's remark. Sasuke watched the brunette before beginning to laugh himself. After their mad laughing fit passed, which took a good eight minutes, the two looked at each other. Green eyes met brown, as they seemed to have a wordless conversation.

"Yukimura." Sasuke muttered after a few moments passed.

Said warrior laughed. "Sasuke." He said with a smile.

"Yukimura." Came the ninja's reply with a punch to the younger man's shoulder.

"Sasuke!" Yukimura began to get excited, as he was literally bouncing.

"Yukimura!" Sasuke said a little louder, trying to out do his friend.

"KOTARO!" The man in red yelled and pointed behind the ninja in front of him. Sasuke turned around in a confused daze and saw the taller ninja. He was frozen in his spot, slightly blushing, and even more, he was missing his helmet.

Sasuke looked at the ninja confused even more than before. Kotaro blushed even more and hung his head. The ninja was without his helmet, sure, but his face was still hidden. The long, shaggy bangs of the redhead covered his eyes.

The ginger continued to stare for a few moments before standing. "Kotaro, where's your helmet?" The response was a shrug from the other ninja, who still was looking down. Sasuke walked over to Kotaro, carefully, and reached out a hand.

Kotaro recoiled as his hair was moved out of his face. He backed away from the man in camouflage in a flash and shook his head, causing his hair to fall back into place. He glared at the male before him and disappeared.

"Okay then…"

* * *

The sun had set two hours ago and every one in the castle had gathered for dinner. Kotaro sat with Tsuta to his left and a man who the Takeda army had never seen before.

The man was dressed in black and bandages covered his right leg. He had red hair, the color similar to Kotaro's, which was kept in a ponytail that rested on his left shoulder (Kind of like China from Hetalia). He had blue eyes that shone with great wisdom. Light red war paint went across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks and kind of swirled at the ends.

Sasuke listened in on the conversation between the unknown man and Tsuta from where he sat with Yukimura and Shingen. He had his head craned slightly to the side as he listened, careful not to be caught.

"Dokumaku is honored to have an alliance with our clan." Said the mysterious man. His icy blue eyes wandered over to the soldiers that sat off to the side, talking cheerfully to one another.

"That's good to hear. He's a strong leader of an even stronger clan, they will be strong allies should we have to get caught up in this war." Tsuta smiled.

"Ivy, can you tell me why these soldiers are here?"

"Kotaro found them wounded near the western river."

"So they where brought here to heal. Good, these men are good men, they deserve to make it another day."

"So they do." A third voice entered the conversation.

Sasuke leaned over towards them. Who had spoken? There where only three over there, one of which didn't talk. Or did he? Sasuke faked scanning the room for something in excuse to look at the three.

"Good to hear from you brother. I was really starting to worry you wouldn't speak to me the whole time."

"I can't ignore you Leo." That third voice spoke again.

"Aw, Fluffy can't ignore the lion. Daw…"

"I told you not to call me that!"

'Leo' laughed and put his arm around Kotaro's shoulders. "But you're Fluffy!" He said.

"No I am not!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Kotaro was speaking to that man, who was actually his brother! The ginger looked over to the group of three again to see Kotaro hugging the older man.

"I missed you, Big Brother." Kotaro said, his voice muffled because of his head being buried in the bigger man's chest.

"I missed you too." Leo replied and hugged his brother back.

**MODERN BASARA :)**

Kotaro growled and kicked the door. Why did he always get in trouble? It wasn't like he killed someone; he just threw a piece of paper at his brother. It was his brother for Pete's sake! And now he has to listen to Mr. Hojo, or Mr. Hobo, as Kotaro likes to call him, lecture him for the next two hours.

It's not like he really deserves to be it. Well, that one time he tied a steak to Mr. Hojo's belt and let his brother's Great Dane chase him he DEFIANTLY deserved it. Same with the time he put Keiji's monkey in Mr. Mori's pants (Keiji never found out about that one).

"Kotaro? Did you get into trouble again? Mr. Fuma, you really need to be more careful…" _'Ah… shut up. I'm taking a nap.'_ Kotaro grabbed his bandana and slipped it over his eyes. After a few moments he was asleep.

**RING!**

Kotaro awoke by the bell ringing and left Mr. Hojo's office. He met with his brother outside the school and got his book bag.

"Thanks Leo." Kotaro said as he grabbed the bag. He ran a hand through his red hair and messed it up. _'Stupid Mr. Mori… making me brush my hair before I can go into his classroom. Fuck him.'_

"Fluffy, you really need to be more careful."

"Oh great, now you sound like Hojo."

Leo rolled his eyes and walked ahead of his younger brother. "Sarutobi alert." The redhead called back to his twin.

Kotaro stopped in his trudge home. He looked ahead of his brother and saw Sasuke Sarutobi, the hottest boy in school. (At least to Kotaro)

Sasuke was talking to Yukimura, his friend that he lives with. They where heading towards Kotaro and his brother. Kotaro's heart started to beat faster as the ginger dressed in camouflage walked closer. He was laughing at something Yukimura had said. _'His laughter sounds like angels singing…'_ Kotaro swooned.

"Hi Kotaro." Sasuke said, as he got closer. He stopped next to the redhead and grabbed his hand. "The school is having a dance Friday night and I was wondering," The ginger gulped. "Would you like to be my date?" (AW!)

Kotaro was wide eyed, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and going riding into the horizon while riding a horse, and he was speechless.

"Of course. My brother would love to, right Kotaro?" Leo answered for his beloved brother. Kotaro nodded.

"Awesome! I'll see you on Friday then!" Sasuke released Kotaro's hand and waved good-bye before leaving with Yukimura.

Once the ginger was out of sight, Kotaro fist pumped and yelled "HELL YEA!"

End of Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I'll try to put a Modern Basara at the end of every chapter, but I might not. Sorry if I do not! Modern Basara won't be continuations of former Modern Basara's so the next one won't be them on their date. SORRY :(


	2. Hello and Problems

Silent words 2

After dinner was over Sasuke walked over to the trio. "Hello." He greeted.

Leo looked at the shorter man. "Hi."

"Sorry I just haven't met you yet and I wanted to say hello." Sasuke said to the older male. "My name's Sasuke. What's yours?" The ginger was acting as nice as he could without being freaky and offered a handshake.

"I'm Leonidas, or Leo for short. I'm a ninja of this clan, but I really don't do much due to permanent injury to my leg." The redhead shook Sasuke's hand.

"Nice to meet you Leo." Sasuke said before being grabbed by Yukimura and pulled away. He waved a brief good-bye to the trio.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING XD**

Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he left his room. Something covered his eyes, making everything go black. "The fuck?" He growled a tugged at whatever was over his eyes. 'It' pulled away after a few tugs. Sasuke turned around and saw what covered his eyes, Kotaro. Kotaro waved a hello.

"Good morning Kotaro." Sasuke said with a smile. Kotaro, shockingly, returned the smile. "You should smile more, it suits you." The redhead blushed at the kind words and pulled Sasuke into a hug.

"What in the name of Takeda?" Sasuke blushed as the taller man pulled him into a hug. The ginger didn't know why, but he found himself hugging the other ninja back. They stood there like that for a couple minutes before they heard a howling sound.

Kotaro backed out of the hug as he heard the howl. The man ran outside and climbed onto a rock, followed by Sasuke. "What? What's going on, Kotaro?" He asked.

Kotaro mimicked the howl of a coyote, as if he was responding to the other howl. The redhead jumped down from his perch and grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and pulled him along. Kotaro led him to the front of the castle where a group of twenty-six ninja had joined.

Once the other male had released Sasuke's wrist he just stood there in confusion. The leader of the group started to talk to the leader of the clan. All the ginger could make out was 'intruder' and 'southern forest edge'. Leo came charging out of the stables on a large bright flaxen-maned sorrel stallion and joined into the hurried conversation. He turned to one of the ninja and gave an order. The commanded ninja mimicked a fox's cry.

Tsuta rushed out of the castle a few moments later with another group of twenty-six ninja. Tsuta was dressed in jade green armour with flower designs all over the gauntlets, the kimono that she had on under the armour followed the same design as the gauntlets. At her hip was a long sword and she had a dagger in her left hand. All of the ninja where armed so there must have been an enemy spotted somewhere on their land.

Yukimura, Shingen, and their fourteen remaining soldiers came running after Tsuta and her group. They all had their armour on and their weapons.

Kotaro turned to his brother and motioned for him to tell Sasuke what was going on. Leo pulled on the reigns of the horse's bridle, making the stallion move towards the ninja. "Sasuke." He said to get the shorter man's attention.

"We have a boat at the edge of the Southern Forest. We don't know what flag they gather under, the sails are white and there's flag in sight." Leo explained. "Go change, join us back out here in five minutes. When you return we'll see what the hell they want."

* * *

Sasuke looked at the boat before him and the others. The ninja was confused. It looked like Ieyasu's ship. _'Yea, cause that makes a lot of sense.'_ Sasuke scoffed. _'Wait… that does make sense! Ieyasu has come here looking for us!'_

"Kotaro," The ninja got the others attention by poking him in the ribs. "That's Ieyasu's ship. He's come looking for us." As soon as Sasuke said this Ieyasu jumped off the bow.

"See? There's Ieyasu." Kotaro nodded at the others voice. The red haired ninja pointed at Sasuke and then at Ieyasu. "You want me to talk to him?" Nod. "Okay."

Sasuke jumped from the tree branch he was on and grabbed Yukimura, who grabbed Shingen. "IEYASU!"

The man dressed in yellow turned around and saw the three men he was searching for. "Sasuke, Yukimura, Shingen. My friends, you are well." He sighed when he saw that they were not wounded. He walked over to the trio and extended his hand.

Sasuke nodded at the man and grasped his hand in a handshake. "We are well and it's all thanks to our new friends." The ginger gestured back to the forest.

Kotaro noticed what the ninja was getting out and revealed himself from his hiding place in the trees. He landed a few feet from the four other men and crossed his arms. A breeze pushed past them, causing Kotaro's hair to flow in the wind like a river of blood.

"Thank you for saving my friends. I owe you, ninja." Ieyasu said with a smile. The taller man nodded and gave a slight bow.

"Kotaro, if it's alright with Ieyasu, will you join us?" Shingen asked. "You are a great man who leads an even greater clan." The Tiger of Kai praised.

"I would be honored if you fought along with us against Mitsunari." Ieyasu smiled at the much taller man.

_'He sure knows how to flatter. Well at least if I join forces with him I can get revenge on that bastard.'_ Kotaro thought about the situation. A few minutes passed before his answer came. A nod was the simply reply.

* * *

**Why does Kotaro want revenge? Find out next chapter :) Now for…**

Modern Basara

Kotaro sighed for the eighth time in the last sixty seconds. _'My brother is officially an ass.'_ Kotaro growled. He glared across the table at Tsuruhime. She looked back at him and made a kissy-face. _'Ew…' _The redhead scooted away from the girl.

The teen heard the bell on the door ring and looked back to see if his brother had returned. Nope. It was Sasuke Sarutobi, the hottest boy in school. Kotaro's eyes widened at the sight of the ginger. _'Who knew he liked Panera Bread?'_

After Sasuke had ordered he spotted Kotaro sitting near the window. Said redhead waved him over, acting like if he didn't sit next to him he was going to die. Sasuke shrugged and walked over to the table. Then he saw why the other teen was so desperate. Tsuruhime.

Tsuruhime had been stalking Kotaro ever since she moved to this town in first grade. They where in ninth grade now. Eight grades of that- cue kissy-face- can cause someone to go mad, but not Kotaro.

_'Better go save Fuma. Maybe I'll get a kiss from him… on the lips :)'_

"Where's your brother?" Sasuke asked as he sat next to the taller teen. Tsuruhime glared at Sasuke and left the table.

"He abandoned me. And THANK YOU SASUKE!" Kotaro smiled and hugged the ginger. They sat there for a while in each other's embrace. After a bit they released one another. Sasuke lifted his head and looked at Kotaro's face.

The other teen's eyes where so stunning, it was rare for people to see his eyes because of his bangs being in the way. The right was a striking deep forest green, just like palm tree leafs, but the left eye was a metallic blue that looked like a northern wind was freezing the land over. The two orbs of color contrasted in every way, but that only added to the teen's charm.

Sasuke placed his hands on each side of Kotaro's head and pulled him into a kiss. They kissed for a couple seconds before Sasuke had to get his food.

Kotaro sat there, shocked, for a few seconds, his hand over his mouth. He pulled his bangs over his eyes and looked out the window. "You okay?" The redhead turned around and saw Sasuke.

Very quietly the teen responded. "Just embarrassed." He looked down. His friend sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Sorry. You know, everyone thinks you're a bad boy because you get in trouble a lot, but you're not. You're a really nice guy who people don't always understand, but your actions are pure. Except the time you put the steak on Hojo's belt and Keiji's monkey down Mori's pants." Sasuke said, moving the bangs for his friend's face.

"YOU DID WHAT TO YUMEKICHI!" Keiji yelled from across the restaurant. Said monkey jumped up and down on the teen's shoulder. "SO IT WAS YOU!"

"SHH!" Everyone in the restaurant said to the teen with a monkey.

Kotaro shrugged and watched as Keiji stomped out of Panera Bread. "Sorry." Sasuke apologized.

"It's okay."

"Hey. Want half my sandwich? It's turkey! :)"

"Hand it over, now."

* * *

Never get between Kotaro and his turkey sandwiches.


	3. Leaving and Cheating

Silent Words Chapter 3

"So you're leaving?" Tsuta asked. "Just be careful, my lord." Kotaro smiled and hugged to woman he had grown up with. "Good-bye Kotaro. I'll watch after the clan in your absence. Leo will stay here as well until you say otherwise, your lordship."

Kotaro urged his horse onto the ship. "When are we leaving?" Yukimura asked the ninja. Kotaro looked back at the young brunette and shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know?" Yukimura complained.

"Stop irritating the guy, brat." A man in blue pushed the man in red, causing him to stumble. "Just ignore Red." Masamune Date said to the ninja. "Oh, by the way, I like your horse." He gestured to the buckskin mare that the redhead was mounted on. "She looks strong, that one." And with that, the One-eyed Dragon of Oshu left.

Kotaro dismounted and led his mare to where the horses where being kept. The ninja ran his hands through the black man of the mare. She huffed and nudged her muzzle into the redhead's hand. Kotaro put his head to hers. "I'll always be here." The eyes of the mare told what she wanted to say.

"Kotaro." The red haired man turned at the sound of his name. Sasuke, once again dressed in camouflage, appeared behind Kotaro. "Why are you fighting alongside us? Not that I have anything against it, but do you have a grudge against Mitsunari or something?" A nod was the simple answer from the 'Twilight Ninja'.

"Will I ever find out what that grudge is?" The ginger asked. Kotaro just shrugged. "We… okay." Sasuke said as the taller man pushed past him. "Did I say something that I shouldn't have?"

**That Night**

Kotaro tossed and turned in his be. His nightmare an old memory from when the war had began. The redhead stopped his tossing and started to shiver. He pulled at his blanket, tugging it up over his head.

_'Just surrender!'_ Mitsunari's voice rang through his head.

_'Never. I do what is best for my clan and this is not it.' _Kotaro's small voice was barely auditable over the silver haired man's rambling.

_'YOU LITTLE BITCH!'_ Mitsunari yelled and slapped the ninja across his face. _'This is what's best for your clan! If you don't surrender you will pay greatly!'_

_ 'I can't.'_

_ 'Fine.' _The Western Army commander said darkly. He grabbed Kotaro by the waist and flipped him onto his stomach.

_'W-what are you doing?'_

Mitsunari ignored the redhead. He reached towards the ninja's chest and pulled the white kimono that the ninja was wearing apart. Kotaro shivered and tried to move away but the other man grabbed him harshly by the hips.

There was a sudden weight on the ninja's back. Mitsunari growled and held the redhead down as he took off his armour. _'Torturing you has turned me on.'_ The dark voice whispered next to Kotaro's ear.

Something prodded at the Twilight Ninja's backside, causing him to shiver once again. Kotaro tried to look at what the general was doing but a sudden pain rushed coursed through his body. The ninja struggled against the silver haired man, but to no avail.

Mitsunari pulled out of the man under him and thrust quickly back in, making the redhead yell out in pain. Again and again the process repeated, each time becoming more and more painful for the ninja. Eventually, the whole time was torture to Kotaro, the Dark Lord pulled out of the ninja for good.

_'You should have surrendered.'_

_ 'Fuck… you…'_ Was the redhead's response before fainting out of pain.

When Kotaro awoke the next morning he found his brother wounded. The severe cut across the muscle of the leg would never heal. Leo is lucky he still can move.

**A FEW DAYS LATER- IEYASU'S CAMP!**

"My friend, are you alright? You've been avoiding us the whole time we've been setting up camp." Ieyasu put his hand on Kotaro's shoulder. The red haired ninja turned around and looked at the man in the eyes, but Ieyasu couldn't tell. Eventually the ninja nodded.

"If you say so." The man in yellow patted Kotaro on the back and left him to think to himself. The ninja growled at himself and walked to where the horses where being kept. He needed to see his mare.

The buckskin horse raised her head at the sound of someone coming close. She turned and looked at the ninja before her and gave a whinny in greeting.

Kotaro looked around and took his helmet off. The silver helmet was sat down as the redhead put his hand on the horse's muzzle. "I was starting to miss you." The beautiful, intelligent eyes of the mare spoke the words for her.

"I missed you too, Diamond." Kotaro said quietly. His voice was barely a whisper and he could barely hear it himself. The horse's ears pricked towards the sound and she raised her head in a nod of understanding.

Diamond nudged her head into the crook of the ninja's neck. Kotaro put his arms around her neck, giving her a hug, and smiled to himself.

"Aw. Ain't that cute." Kotaro flinched at the sound of a voice. He let go of his horse and reached for his helmet. Once the ninja had his helmet back on he turned and looked at the owner of the voice. Masamune Date, The One-eyed Dragon of Oshu.

The man dressed in blue walked over to the ninja. "You really love your horse don't you?" Kotaro nodded. "I though that ninja are really fast, why do you need a horse?" The ninja just shrugged. _'Companionship maybe.'_ The redhead thought to himself.

"She's a pretty horse, but she's getting old." Masamune said. _'So are you.'_ Kotaro scoffed. The One-eyed Dragon walked over to the two. He reached his hand out and rubbed it over the horse's muzzle. "She really likes you though. You must have had her for a long time."

Kotaro nodded. _'She likes you too, Dragon.'_

**MODERN BASARA O.O**

Kotaro sighed and closed the door to his locker. "Hello Fuma." The redhead looked up and saw Masamune Date. "Going to Mr. Mori's class? It's dumb he makes you brush your hair before you can go in his class. It looks so much better when it's messy." The teen said.

Kotaro mentally blushed at the kind words. "Well, Mori's an ass, so…" The red haired teen growled at the thought of the teacher.

"You're right about that." Masamune agreed. They stood there for a little bit before Masamune held out his hand.

"Want me to walk you to class? It'll be my honor." He said with a smile.

"Uh… sure." Kotaro took Masamune's hand and they walked down the hall together. Kotaro tried not to blush but he failed miserably at the attempt.

**STILL MODERN BASARA**! _!

"So… Kotaro… why where you walking down the hall, holding hands with Masamune none the less." Asked a curious Kasuga.

"Well… I… I have no clue. Don't tell Sasuke, please Kasuga!" Kotaro whined and have his best friend the puppy eyes.

"I won't tell him, and no, he doesn't have a clue about it. Just be more care…" She trailed off. Kotaro followed her gaze and saw Kenshin Usegi.

"Really? Is that needed, Kasuga?"

"What? He's just so…"

"Hot?"

"Yes! Hot! He's so hot!"

"No he's not. I'm hotter."

"You're just jealous, Fluffy."

"No I'm not, and don't call me that!"

"Riiiight."

"Oh shut it." Kotaro growled and turned away. He closed his different colored eyes and waited for his brother. When the door opened, the redhead looked over to see who it was.

Camouflage pants and shirt, black bandana, off-red hair… SASUKE! Kotaro yelped and grabbed Kasuga by the shoulders and hid behind her.

"Hey Kasuga." Greeted Sasuke. Yukimura was right behind the ninth grader, as usual. "Have you seen Kotaro?" The ginger asked and put a hand over Yukimura's mouth so he didn't say anything stupid.

"Hello Sasuke, Yuki. Kotaro's hiding behind me." The blonde girl said with a smile and pointed behind her back.

Kotaro jumped out from behind the shorter girl. He glared at her and hand his hands raised lie he was shrugging. "DUDE!" The redhead yelled, highly irritated.

Sasuke laughed and grabbed Kotaro by the wrist. "Come on, I'll walk with you today." The taller teen didn't budge from his spot. He just stood there, causing Sasuke to look at him in a confused way. Why wasn't the other boy moving?

"Can't. Wait for Leo." He mumbled.

"You just go on ahead. I'll wait here for Leo." Kasuga promised. "Plus I have to wait for Kenshin so…"

"So you two can make out?" Yukimura pointed fun at the girl.

"Oh no, I've forgotten how to laugh. Now get out of here, you idiots." Kasuga scoffed. She turned around to watch the door, scanning for her crush and Kotaro's brother.

"BYE!" Yukimura yelled although he was five feet away from the blonde. The two other boys face palmed at his loud, obnoxious voice. Sasuke grabbed Kotaro's arm and they walked off, leaving Yukimura to freak and eventually realize that they had already left.

From the shadows watched a one-eyed teen. "So you like someone? Alright, Fuma, I'll just try harder." The male fixed his blue jacket. "You will be mine, Kotaro Fuma, just you wait." And then the brown haired teenager walked off in the direction of his shared house.


	4. Chasing and Rivalry

Silent Words Chapter Four

"You sure seem to be spending a lot of time with Masamune. You two friends now?" Sasuke asked the taller ninja. The other man just shrugged. "Well, let's hope he'll back you up if you're in need of it. We're going to battle tomorrow." The redhead just shrugged. "Don't be cocky, Kotaro." The ninja in camouflage warned. "Now go prepare for battle, you pain in the butt."

* * *

**AT THE BATTLE!**

Kotaro growled and shoved on of his swords through a soldier's chest. This battle was going on for too long. It started before the sun had risen and now it was just beginning to set.

Kotaro looked around the sea of bodies. So many dead, so many good men lost. The red haired ninja lowered his head. His hands reached up and took off his helmet. His blue and green eyes searched the field. This fight was all Mitsunari's fault. It was all him!

"Damn you, Mitsunari!" He yelled, but no one heard him. The ninja collapsed to his knees, sobbing. So many of his own forces had been lost. Their clan once three hundred strong now fell to one hundred and fifty.

Kotaro looked to his left and saw one of his ninja- Kaminarii Oni. He was one of Kotaro's most trusted advisors. He was gone. What would Kotaro tell his family? He reached out for the ninja's sword and helmet.

Sword in hand, the man walked to the top of the hill, his muscles straining with each step. Kotaro raised his arms into the air and buried the blade into the soft soil of the ground. He put the helmet on the hilt of the sword, this being tradition.

Kotaro stood there for a while, praying for his fallen comrade. He wiped a single tear from his eye and put his own helmet back on. "Good-bye."

* * *

"Kotaro! Motonari is making an escape!" Sasuke yelled as he ran past the other male. Kotaro looked up from his position on the ground (He was sitting down) at the shorter ninja. He stood and ran after him.

It didn't take long for Kotaro to reach the other ninja. Sasuke watched in amazement as the taller man ran past with ease. Despite the fatigue, the man was still fast as a rabbit and strong as an ox.

The two ninja ran swift as a river across the battlefield. They cut across the bloodied land with ease, quickly gaining on the retreating enemy.

* * *

Motonari looked back and urge his palomino stallion to go faster. Ieyasu had obviously gained a new ally because the red haired ninja was a new face. Motonari dug his heels into the horse's side, forcing him into a headlong charge through the clearing and onto a forest trail.

The ninja didn't give up; in fact he only seemed to gain speed. Eventually the redhead was moving so fast he was a blur to the other man. Motonari sighed, having though he lost the other. Oh how wrong he was, for up ahead stood Kotaro Fuma, and he was just waiting for the right moment to ambush.

Motonari growled and lowered his horse into a trot. The palomino neighed and snorted, relieved to not have to run at a fast pace any longer.

The man in green sighed and closed his eyes in attempt to calm down. Motonari had to admit, that was pretty scary. The ninja was obviously of high skill. Imagine how much the western army could accomplish with a ninja like that.

Before the brunette could open his eyes again his horse reared up, causing him to fall off. The palomino neighed and ran off down the forest path.

Motonari growled in pain and clutched at his arm. On his way to the ground, his weapon slashed across his arm, causing it to bleed profusely.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTUNIED  
NOW FOR… MoDeRn BaSaRa :0**_

"You have to chose a side!" Mitsunari whined. The ninth grader was holding onto the sleeve of Kotaro's shirt. "And that side has to be my side!" The silver haired boy continued with his complaints. "Please! Help me!"

"I won't join your petty argument." Kotaro sighed.

Mitsunari and Ieyasu where having a debate. They where arguing whether to renovate the school or not. Ieyasu said the school was fine just the way it was, but Mitsunari wanted it to be repainted and all that. Oh, and this has been going on since the fist day of school.

Now each of the teens had their groups assembled. Mitsunari was the leader of the Western Renewers, called that because they met in the western wing. Ieyasu was the leader of the Eastern Stay the Sames. (They met in the eastern wing)

Everyone had chosen a side, even the teachers. Well, almost everyone. Kotaro and his brother stayed neutral.

Ieyasu was starting to win against the other boy so Mitsunari decided to pull a trump card. Kotaro and Leo.

The twins where widely respected through the school. They where very charismatic and people loved them. Leo was in the drama club and the debate team, which gave him an extra standing in front of crowds, and girls love him. Kotaro was the best player on the football and soccer team. This made him highly respected by all males in school (except Mr. Mori).

"But please! We really need your help! Don't you want the school to look nice and be all-new? It'll be awesome!"

"I really couldn't care less." Kotaro growled and pulled away from the younger teen. "And don't bother my brother about it, his answer will be the same."

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter is lame I'm really tired. I've written four chapters in three days; each about a thousand words each- That's more than I usually write in two months. Add school and that fact I'm always tired to the mix. And also, put severe back pains after sitting so long typing these chapters. I hope someone out there appreciates my work, that'll make my day. (My days are always crappy so help a girl out!)


	5. Secrets and Broken

**Silent Words Chapter Five~ Secrets & Broken**

The soil crunched and crumbled under the weight of something, or someone, walking on it. Motonari looked up and saw the ninja from before. 'How did he get in front of me?' The redhead stopped, not even a foot away from the other man. He crossed his arms and stood at his full height.

"Who are you?" Motonari yelled, the usually stoic man was worried. What would the ninja do to him?

"…" The only response was silence.

"Tell me! NOW!" The brunette covered fear with anger.

The ninja walked forward and reached out his hand. The other man just stared blankly. Was the ninja offering help to stand? Motonari took the ninja's hand. When he saw the design on the helmet he realized just who this man was.

"Kotaro?"

Kotaro nodded. He wiped the blood off his glove. The ninja looked at the other and turned his head to the side, his equivalent of "How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you. I see your mission is going well."

Kotaro nodded.

"Good, not much longer. I'll send a hawk with details soon." Motonari said.

Kotaro reached his hand out to the other's arm. His gentle touch worked over the wound. He held out his hand in a way to tell the brunette to stay and ran off into the forest.

A few minutes later he returned. Motonari's palomino horse was being led by the reigns of his bridle. Kotaro shifted the reigns into the other's hand and began to search the saddlebag in an attempt to find a first-aid kit.

Kotaro motioned for Motonari to come closer. He put bandages around the wound and stepped back. The man in green pulled the redhead closer and gave him a kiss. The ninja blushed and disappeared in a flash of darkness.

* * *

"KOTARO!" Yukimura yelled. "YOU'RE BACK!" The energetic brunette ran up to the ninja and hugged him. "We where starting to get worried about you… Sasuke was acting like he was about to have a heart attack."

Kotaro stood there in shock. He had no clue that they cared enough to be worried about him, especially Sasuke. The ninja smiled and hugged the younger man back.

"Aw. Well ain't that cute?" Masamune said and grabbed Yukimura away. "Sorry 'bout him." Masamune shoved Yukimura into the camp and turned back to the redhead. '_Stay away Red. He's mine._' Kotaro shrugged and walked away, bumping right into Sasuke.

"Hi." Sasuke said as he backed up. That was _WAY_ too close… right? '_I mean, it's not like I don't like him… he is kind of cute._' The ginger grabbed the other's wrist. "Ieyasu wants to speak to you."

Kotaro stood silently, his arms crossed. The ninja waited for Ieyasu to speak and tell him what was needed. Said general motioned for Kotaro to sit.

The ninja waited for the brunette to talk. Ieyasu smiled at him. "You did well in that fight, a doubt we could have won if not for the help you and your clan offered." Kotaro nodded. "But we have no clue where Mitsunari could be located, so I ask, can you track him down?" Once again the ninja gave a silent yes.

Kotaro stood and walked to leave the tent. "You'll leave tomorrow. Until then, stay out of trouble."

* * *

**MODERN BASARA**

Kotaro growled and stared at the book he had dropped. The small novel sat in the middle of the empty hall, laughing at him. Kotaro limped over to _A Christmas Carol. _(Hey, his teacher forced him into reading it.) He leaned to pick up the paperback book, but the cast on his leg restricted his action.

The red head growled once again and made another attempt at the book. The only thing the ninth grader succeeded in was tripping. He sat there and pouted, unable to get up.

Mitsunari was running down the hall, he was late to class… again. He turned around the corner and slowed his pace. There was a sudden thud to his left and he turned to look at what had caused the noise.

Kotaro Fuma had fallen and obviously couldn't get up due to the cast. Mitsunari looked at the clock in the hall and sighed. _'I'm going to be so late to class, but I should help him.'_

Kotaro sighed and reached for the book that had caused the whole situation. He tried to reach for his crutches, but they where to far away. He turned his head away. Suddenly a hand was in his view. Kotaro looked up and saw that Mitsunari was offering him help to stand.

Kotaro took the older man's hand and nodded in thanks. Mitsunari helped him to his feet and sighed. He retrieved the red head's crutches and returned them.

"You need some help getting to class?"

"No." Kotaro said, his voice barely heard by the other teen.

"If you say so."

* * *

I'm sorry that the Modern Basara wasn't that interesting, I'm running low on ideas. This is an all time low on ideas because I can't think with all the people in school being jerks. See you next chapter… I hope.


	6. Watching and Games

Silent Words chapter six~ Watching & Games

Kotaro sat unmoving on the branch of a sakura tree. The pink blossoms surrounding him where thick and provided a good deal of cover for him. He waited in silence, watching the camp below for the Dark Lord, Mitsunari.

The silence of night made it easy to detect where his target was. The silver hair of Mitsunari stood out against the dark background. Kotaro carefully shifted to a lower branch to better hear what Mitsunari was saying.

"I'll find that traitor and when I do, he'll find out why I am the Dark Lord." Mitsunari growled.

"Don't worry, we will find him soon. I know it." Yoshitsugu turned his head towards the tree that Kotaro was hidden in.

"What are you looking at?" Mitsunari snapped at the leper.

"Just a bird."

"At this time of night? Are you insane?"

"I think we woke it from its slumber."

Mitsunari growled once again and looked to the tree. Nothing but cherry blossoms. He glared at his ally. _He's loosing it_!

Kotaro lifted himself to a higher branch and leapt towards the next tree. He continued this process until he was in the tree closest to the pair of men. Tenkai came out of a nearby tent, obviously irritated.

"What's wrong this time?" Mitsunari asked at the sight of the corrupt monk.

"Hideaki is being _so_ irritating. He won't shut up and he's arguing with himself about what to have for dinner tomorrow." Tenkai shook his head. "One can only be so patient with _that_." He jerked his thumb to the tent Hideaki was currently taking residence in.

The short warrior (if you can call him that) was talking to himself. "I should have a hotpot!"

"No you shouldn't, you need to stop eating so much." He imitated a deep voice.

"Why do you care?"

Tenkai sighed and turned back towards the others. "See what I have to deal with?"

Kotaro shook his head after hearing the little self-argument. That sounds like something Fabuki would do. His mood dipped a little downward at the thought of the little ninja. _I miss them…_

Mitsunari turned and looked at the tree behind him. Was something there? He stood and reached for his blade. Carefully unsheathing it, he took a couple steps forward. He threw the blade.

The redhead ninja looked up at the sound of something coming his way. He nearly fell from the tree when he saw the blade. He dropped down, trying to get to another branch. A sudden pain stopped him from moving any further.

He could see the blade was lodged in his shoulder. Blood gushed out from around the wound, staining the white of his clothing red. Kotaro closed his eyes and gripped the glaive, carefully tugging it from his body. He tossed the sharp weapon down, towards the owner, before disappearing in a flash of shadows and the black feathers of a raven.

"See, I was right." Yoshitsugu motioned at the blade now gauged into the ground in front of the man he worked under. "There was a bird."

Mitsunari turned towards the leper, confused look on his face.

**XxX**

"Why did you return so early, Kotaro?" Yukimura asked, practically appearing out of nowhere. He orbited around the ninja asking a plethora of questions.

Kotaro held out a hand, stopping the young man by grabbing his hair. Yukimura cocked his head to the side in question. He opened his mouth, trying to ask another question, when he noticed the red on the ninja's clothing. "Are you hurt?" The redhead ignored Yukimura and walked away, returning to Ieyasu.

"Kotaro!" Sasuke yelled, almost immediately as he saw the ninja. Ieyasu looked at the other man in bewilderment, not understanding why he had randomly called out in the middle of their conversation. He turned around, looking for an answer. He got just that.

Kotaro was walking towards them, clutching his left shoulder. There was red seeping into his clothing. The crimson slowly ran down the white and black, staining it with a river. His pants were covered in mud and dirt. There were scratches across his face and the war paint had been nearly washed off. All in all, he was a mess.

"What the…" Ieyasu held a shocked look on his face as he stood and walked towards the ninja. "Are you alright?" He reached his hand forward, grasping the hand over his shoulder. Kotaro complied and removed his hand. Blood was all over his hand. "What happened?" Ieyasu asked as he began to Shepard the man over to the infirmary.

The redhead opened his mouth but was quickly reminded that he shouldn't talk. He motioned for a piece of paper and something to write with. Ieyasu quickly went to get what the ninja required. When he returned, Kotaro set to writing an explanation. The writing was hurried and rushed, but Ieyasu had no problem reading it.

_I was hiding but he noticed me and hit me with his blade. He didn't figure out just who I was, he didn't see me, but I'm still worried to how he could have figured that I am working for you. I am so sorry, Ieyasu._

The warrior patted the ninja softly on the back. "You did your best, that's what matters." Kotaro nodded. "Did you learn anything?"

_Unfortunately, I gained nothing important. I did, however, find out that Hideaki talks to himself._

"Well… that's… interesting."

Kotaro couldn't help but snigger at the other's reaction.

**XxX**

A day passed quickly. Kotaro found himself resting under a sakura tree by the time of sunset. He had his helmet sitting off to the side, the late afternoon sun reflecting off the metal. The ninja's different colored eyes looked of into the distance, distracted by his rushing thoughts. Everything was just so confusing!

_What should I do? I mean, it's not like he could possibly like me. He knows nothing about me! And Masamune, what's his deal? He comes and goes as he pleases. He also acts like I belong to him or something. Every time he sees me talking to another guy he barges in and pushes them away. What is he aiming for?_

The young man's mind raced too fast for him to realize that someone had sat down next to him. Whoever it was reached over, pulling the ninja close. They moved the hair from his face.

Kotaro was shocked at the sudden actions. He had no clue what was going on and as he turned to see who it was, his lips were captured. A kiss. Someone kissed him.

The intruder moved away, revealing who it was.

Masamune Date.

** XxX O.o Bet you weren't expecting that.**

**MODERN BASARA**

It was gym class. The teacher was running late and there was no substitute. As you could probably expect, the children were going wild. The real mess had begun when, unbeknown by Kotaro, Sasuke and Masamune had begun a dodge ball game over who was going to date the adorable redhead.

On Sasuke's side were Yukimura, Keiji, Kasuga, Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu, Hideaki, and Tenkai.

On the opposing side were Masamune, Kojuro, Kenshin, Ieyasu, Tadakatsu, Motochika, Magoichi, and Oichi.

Tsuruhime died because no one liked her.

The teen that the team captains were fighting over was reading a book. (About Ninja and Vampires)

And thus the game began.

Keiji threw the ball at the other side, hitting Oichi in the thigh. She screamed something about a Lord Happy and got off the field.

Mitsunari launched the ball at Ieyasu as the teen in yellow threw his own. They bounced off each other and ricocheted back to the one that threw them. Well they were out quick.

Kasuga and Kenshin started making out behind the bleachers.

Tadakatsu hit Hideaki in the nuts, making him crumple to the floor as he yelled "HOT POT!"

Yukimura and Keiji teamed up on Magoichi. Keiji was taken out with the girl in cameo.

Motochika took out Yoshitsugu and Yuki with one ball. (It bounced of Yoshitsugu's head and hit Yuki. This took Motochika out by penalty.)

Before Yoshitsugu was out he hit Kojuro in the back.

Now there was only Sasuke and Masamune. Masamune charged and threw the ball. Sasuke used his skillz and caught it. He threw it back with more force than the other. Masamune dodged and grabbed another ball (this was the same one that hit Ieyasu) and launched it at the ginger. The younger teen turned and spun, only to be hit by another ball in the stomach.

**MASAMUNE WINS! **

The brunette smiled and walked over to Kotaro. "Hey baby, did you see that?"

Kotaro looked away from his book. "I'm sorry, what happened?"

**XxX**

**The end. So I understand the last part was rushed but I'm sooooo tired and I haven't been feeling well this last week. (I threw up yesterday) If you didn't understand the very ending of MODERN BASARA, they had this giant 'war' over Kotaro and Masamune won. When he went to go talk to Kotaro he asked is he saw how awesome he had been on the 'battlefield'. Kotaro, who had been so caught up in his book, looked up at him in question because he had no honest clue what the hell had just happened. **


	7. Deer and Multiplayer

**Silent Words Chapter Seven  
Deer and Multiplayer**

Kotaro's eyes widened, the blue one tinged orange by the sunset. He looked at the man in shock. Why would he do that? It didn't make any sense! Why? Just why?

The dark eyes of Masamune held the scared and confused gaze of the other man. Slowly the samurai opened his mouth to speak. "You have no clue how long I've been wanting to do that." He said. The brunette pulled Kotaro into an embrace. He let out a content sigh, happy to finally let the ninja know how he felt.

Kotaro tried to pull away but found that the other man was a bit too strong for that. He placed his hands on the other's chest and pushed. A poor attempt to get away. He felt _so_ uncomfortable. No thoughts were in his head as his emotions swam laps in his mind. His attempts of escape grew weaker and weaker. Eventually he found himself returning the embrace. Why? He didn't know.

** XxX**

Sasuke walked quietly up to the tree he knew Kotaro was under. He was careful not to make any sudden noises or movements; he didn't know how the other ninja would react. He smiled as he reached the location. Now he could tell Kotaro something important and then-

He stopped in his tracks. His smile disappeared. His heart skipped so many beats he felt like he died. He might as well have, for what he saw shattered his heart into a million tiny pieces too sharp to place back together.

Masamune had Kotaro in a loving embrace. And the ninja was returning it.

Tears bordered his eyes, running rivers down his cheeks.

_No. This can't be real._ But it was.

**XxX**

** THE NEXT DAY . **

Kotaro woke up to the sound of a bird fluttering its wings. He looked up to see a messenger hawk staring intently at the ninja. He held the gaze for a little bit before reaching a hand out. The bird screeched and flew to his arm, landing and pecking at his hair. The ninja smiled briefly and took the message off the hawk's back.

_Hello Kotaro. I hope that Sigi did not cause you any trouble. I told you that I would send some information on your next mission, well here it is._

_ I'd like for you to give a message to Motochika. He needs to know the truth. Ieyasu did not attack and kill much of his army. Mitsunari did. Just give him this bit of information for me. Go yourself, use a fake identity, write a letter for him, or send one of your ninja to do it. Anyway is fine, just get this information to him._

_ Thank you for your continued help. I hope you will continue with it. With your help, Mitsunari will die. You will get your vengeance, I will get Chuugoku, and Mitsunari will get what he deserves… death._

_From Motonari Mouri_

Kotaro nodded to himself and motioned for the bird to go off. Sigi screeched once more and flew away, returning to Chuugoku. Now the fun can start.

**XxX**

Kotaro walked silently across the deck of Motochika's boat, careful not to alert anyone. He sunk past the door to the captain's chambers and looked around anxious to make sure no one was around. The redhead turned around before something slammed down into the back of his head. He crumpled to the ground before he even processed what had happened.

He woke up in the morning, something cold resting on his cheek. Without opening his eyes he gently moved his hand up, placing it on whatever was on his face. Kotaro slowly opened his eyes, seeing a mop of silver hair. He let out a small whimper, thinking it was Mitsunari. But then he realized that if it had been he would have hurt Kotaro in some way or another, not hitting on the head and knocking him out though.

The ninja reached out his hand and slightly messed up the hair. He moved it out of the way, trying to see who it was. A purple eye patch covered one eye. That gave it all away. It was Motochika.

The pirate stirred in his sleep, causing Kotaro to freak and act like he was still asleep. The ocean blue eye opened and focused against the light. The owner of it looked down at the ninja laying on the futon. He gently moved his hand off of his cheek, as it had moved there over night. The ninja looked unaffected by the action.

Motochika carefully moved a hand through the man's red hair. It was soft and silky; obviously the ninja took good care of it. The man felt really bad about hitting the ninja with his weapon.

Kotaro decided that it was a good time to 'wake up'. He slowly opened his right eye (the green one) and looked at the pirate. Motochika backed away slightly, trying to show he was non-hostile. The redhead poked the other man in the stomach. The man looked at him, confused at the action.

The ninja did some sort of hand signal, making a small scroll appear on the table a couple feet away. Motochika looked at him then at the scroll, back to him and then the scroll. "Is that for me?" Kotaro nodded. "Alright then." He then went to get it. He read it over again and again. The pirate looked at the man, very shocked.

"You're not lying are you?"

Kotaro shook his head.

"DAMN IT!" He crumpled the scroll and threw it on the floor. "HOW DARE HE TRICK ME LIKE THAT?" He turned at towards the other. "Tell Ieyasu that I want to form an alliance. Mitsunari is fucking going down! I'll rip his fucking head off his shoulders and dance on his grave!"

Kotaro made a face and backed away before disappearing.

**XxX**

After Kotaro had reported to Ieyasu about Motochika wanting an alliance and writing a letter to Motonari, he found himself walking around the forest around camp. He was perfectly content with listening to the sounds of the forest around him. The birds in the trees, the squirrels chattering and rustling in the leaves, the streams running over the rocks… everything was just so soothing.

The ninja saw some tracks on the ground. He leaned down and checked to see what they could possibly be.

Deer. They were deer tracks. He smiled and stood, following the tracks until they lead him into a clearing. He crouched down into the bushes, looking ahead.

A heard of seven sika deer were grazing on the dark green grass. The buck raised his head and looked right at the bush Kotaro was hiding in. The ninja sunk closer to the ground and held his breath. The buck moved its head to the side and walked forward. The sika stuck its muzzle into the bush and right into Kotaro's face. The ninja's mismatched eyes moved upwards, meeting with the brown eyes of the beautiful creature.

The buck moved forward, catching the redhead between his antlers. Kotaro slowly reached out a hand, not wanting to startle the deer. When the sika buck showed no sign of scaring, he placed his hand on the soft muzzle of the deer. It made a soft noise and was about t nuzzle into the hand when a stick snapped. The buck backed away and commanded the six doe to run. They all were quickly out of sight.

Kotaro turned around to find out who the heck had ruined the amazing experience. Masamune stood there. He waved and sat down next the ninja in the bushes. "How'd you do that?" He asked. "I've never seen _anyone_ get that close to a living deer before!" Kotaro just huffed and turned away.

"Aww, don't be that way." Masamune said as he wrapped his arms around Kotaro's waist. The redhead pushed him away and disappeared in a flash of shadows and feathers. "And yet you're still that way…"

**XxX**

Sasuke looked up when he heard someone coughing. His gaze met a silver and gold helmet. Kotaro was here. Did he come to brag about how he was dating someone now?

The ninja smiled and sat down next to the other man. He leaned against Sasuke and made a motion like he was pleading with someone. "You're sorry? For what?"

"For Masamune. He kissed me and hugged me. It was against what I wanted."

The ninja talking shocked Sasuke and then he blushed. "Why should I care?"

"I know you like me…"

"Uh… no I don't…"

"Sure." Kotaro said. He motioned for Sasuke to come closer, which he did. The redhead leaned over and kissed Sasuke softly on the cheek. "How 'bout now?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yea, I kinda like you."

**MODERN BASARA**

Kotaro looked worriedly between the three other teens at the table. Motonari was glaring at Mitsunari, Mitsunari was glaring at Ieyasu, and Ieyasu was glaring back. The tension in the air could almost be seen. With the three boys glaring daggers Kotaro was left to feel _**very**_ uncomfortable.

"So… um… what happened?"

"We were playing Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer and Mitsunari wouldn't stop killing us."

"So I killed his character a bunch of times."

"With dynamite!"

Kotaro facepalmed. "You guys are fighting over a _game_?" He growled.

"Not just any game! _Red Dead Redemption!_" Motochika yelled.

"And…?"

"Have you ever played multiplayer with your brothers?" Mitsunari asked.

"Yea, but I never get peeved when they kill me."

The other teens looked at him in amazement. Kotaro looked back in confusion. "What?"

"You don't get angry." Ieyasu asked.

"Nope."

"You're a saint!" They all yelled and bowed down to the redhead. His eyes widened at this and he freaked.

"What are you doing? Stop it! You're making everyone stare!"

They just ignored him and continued to bow repeating over and over "All hail Saint Kotaro!"

**XxX**

**The MODERN BASARA was based off of a conversation between my friends and I a couple days ago. No kidding. I **_**never **_**get ticked whenever someone repeatedly kills me in multiplayer. I do get ticked, however, when I can't beat a boss in singleplayer.**

**Hey! What's this? Two updates in two days? I guess being sick has its advantages. **

**Thanks RyanTyler2294 for being the only person to review. Also thank you for all the inspiration that I got from your stories! **


	8. Fear and Doubt

**Silent Words Chapter Eight**

**Fear and Doubt**

Kotaro smiled as he carefully approached Masamune. He had to break it to the One-eyed Dragon or he would never be able to be with Sasuke. He tapped the brunette on the shoulder to make sure he had the man's complete attention. The blue eyes of the other man met Kotaro's and chilled him to the bone, not that he showed any sign of it of course.

"What is it, baby?" Date asked as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Kotaro growled and pushed him away. The redhead shook his head and backed away from the other.

"No." His quiet voice was full with complete seriousness. His mismatched eyes were held the same emotion.

"W-what?" Masamune stood tall, appearing intimidating. And to the truth, the powerful warrior intimidated Kotaro. "You don't want to be with _me_? Look here," The brunette jabbed a finger into the ninja's chest. "I don't get denied. I can't be told no. Either you say yes or you pay. Whichever choice you choose, you'll still be mine until I say other." Masamune shoved the shorter man backwards so he bumped into a tree. He then closed the small distance between him and his desired target. "_Understand?_"

Kotaro looked at the samurai before him, fear could be seen easily inside his eyes. He was terrified and afraid to do anything; he dared not even to move. The other man reached out his hand and forced the ninja to look towards the sky. Kotaro shuddered in fear and closed his eyes.

Masamune ran his tongue over the redhead's neck in a teasing manor. The ninja squired and tried to get away but was pinned in place by the other man. The brunette continued his attack, ignoring every single one of Kotaro's objections. His hand traveled away from the other's neck and slowly made it's way to the blue kimono that the ninja was wearing. Masamune tore the clothing open, exposing Kotaro's pale skin to the chilly morning breeze. He ran a hand over the ninja's chest, teasing him once again.

Kotaro struggled against the other man but no matter what, he couldn't get away. He pushed Masamune and protested. "Let go! I don't want this! I don't like this. Please, let go… please…" Kotaro was almost in tears, the memories of Mitsunari on the fateful night hit him in waves. There was no escaping and that made the poor redhead loose it.

Masamune halted his actions, feeling something wet fall on his cheek. He opened his steel blue eyes and felt more of the wetness land on his face. He pulled away from the ninja he was assaulting and looked at the other.

Tears ran down the ninja's face and his body shook with every silent sob. His mouth kept moving as if he was saying 'please' over and over. He looked so sad, so _hurt_. That really struck Masamune, he caused the young man before him to cry. To _break_ down. To act like a _scared_ child. And why? Just because Masamune wanted him. Kotaro, a strong man who seemed like he could do anything, fell apart and cried because of _him._

Masamune backed away from the ninja. Once free from the strong hold Masamune was sure he'd run. He didn't. Kotaro just cried and cried as he sunk down to the ground. He held his hands to his chest as if in _pain_. He curled up, trying to hide from the _fear _that he would later deny. The _tears_, they fell and fell like a waterfall. The poor ninja shook as he tried to hide the _hurt _he felt in his heart. _He just looked so broken_.

Masamune sat there in shock, watching the younger man before him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away. The sight brought tears to Date's steely eyes. Seconds became minutes and minutes became an hour. Kotaro finally came to the point where he couldn't cry any more. The ninja slowly looked up, his face as red as his hair.

The One-Eyed Dragon carefully wrapped his arms around Kotaro. The smaller man backed away from the other, afraid and still trembling. Masamune rubbed his hand over the ninja's back in a soothing manor. "Sh, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sh,"

Kotaro slowly backed out of his tense state. His breathing slowed down as he called down. The ninja relaxed into the embrace. "I'm okay." His quiet voice sounded shaky.

Masamune pulled away. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"I understand."

"Huh?"

"You can leave me. I understand. Just remember, I'll always take you back." And with that said, Masamune winked.

XxX

Kotaro looked up. The moon blacked out the sun. An eclipse. The ninja looked in wonder. He never thought that he'd see anything like that in his life. Kotaro slowly looked down from it, this beautiful once in a lifetime opportunity would soon be destroyed by war. Today Mitsunari and Ieyasu finally crossed blades for one last time.

Not even thirty minutes into the battle and there were hundreds dead on the ground. Kotaro, who had lost his helmet in battle, turned and shoved his blades up a soldier's chest, past his ribs, and into his heart. There was a strangled noise as the man's life slipped away. The ninja watched as the man slunk to the ground, never to move again.

"Kotaro!" Ieyasu yelled as he came to meet the other man. "I need you to help me defeat Mitsunari."

The redhead nodded and headed towards were the man that they sought was hiding. The general was found mourning over the death of Yoshitsugu. The poor man shook with his sobs. Kotaro slowly walked towards him.

Mitsunari looked up at the sight of someone moving towards him. His hazel eyes moved from the motionless body to the approaching man. "You…!" He stood up and pointed at the man. "YOU!"

Mitsunari unsheathed his sword and charged at the ninja. The man quickly dodged the attacks.

"You left me! You helped the enemy! How dare you show your face around me again, Fuma?"

Kotaro cringed at the words. _Don't remind me_. The redhead drove his right blade forward, catching Mitsunari's before it could wound. He swung the left blade around, hitting the silver haired man in the head.

The general slunk to the ground, holding his head in his hands. Kotaro leaned down and reached out, but then a sword obscured his view.

"Good job, ninja." Masamune said, smiling at Kotaro.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Sasuke bombarded his boyfriend with question after question, leaving no space to answer.

Kotaro shoved a hand over Sasuke's mouth. "Sh,"

Ieyasu walked up behind Masamune. "You defeated him? Really?" He looked down at the man on the ground. "I'm sorry brother." He nodded at Masamune.

The One-eyed dragon lifted his sword, a wicked smile on his face. He drove it down when…

**XxX Mitsunari's view**

Damn it. How could Yoshitsugu just leave? Mitsunari slammed his fist into the ground. If the ninja had not betrayed him would the battle have turned out the same?

The ninja. Damn him. Mitsunari had tried everything to convince Kotaro to help. He was nice, he was helpful, he was cruel, and he was threatening. Nothing would work against that redhead. Mitsunari respected that to tell the truth.

Before the final confrontation, the night that he took Kotaro, Mitsunari actually admitted that he _**loved **_Kotaro. He told the ninja, and he even seemed to accept that. Mitsunari was so glad that the other did not shy away when he had kissed him. But then he made a foolish choice. He captured Leo. He tortured Kotaro. He hurt the only person he had ever loved and now there was no way to get him back.

Something moved at the very top of his vision. He looked up, his hazel eyes meeting mismatched ones. Kotaro. Mitsunari couldn't speak. All that he managed was "You…" but it came out sounding angry.

Suddenly all of the Dark Lord's emotions broke out. He yelled at Kotaro and the ninja looked hurt. Once again Mitsunari hurt him. He _always_ hurt him. He deserved to die. Then maybe Kotaro wouldn't have to worry. Then no one would hurt _his_ Kotaro.

Mitsunari lashed out, knowing that Kotaro would protect himself. He did just like the silver haired man had thought he would. The left sword hit him in the head, the hilt of the blade not the actual sword, and he sunk to the ground.

Time for Kotaro to be free of him.

Now Kotaro would be happy.

Now Kotaro would be safe.

Now Kotaro would never be hurt again.

Now Kotaro would be free.

**Modern Basara**

"Are you sure about this?" Kotaro asked, checking his appearance on last time in mirror.

"Yes, just come on. Please baby? For me?" Sasuke said.

Kotaro sighed and slowly opened the door to his room. He exited the room carefully and walked down the hall to the living room. His boyfriend smiled at the sight of him.

"Aw, see you don't look that bad!"

"I look like a dweeb…"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

Kotaro at this moment in time was wearing a pair of dog-ears and a tail. He frowned at the ginger in front of him. "Seriously, what if my brothers or sister walk in right now?"

"You said that they wouldn't be home for a while."

"You never really know with them."

"Excuses, excuses. Really Kotaro just~"

"I'M HOME!" Ken, Kotaro's younger brother, yelled and charged in through the front door. "Masamune groped me on the way home today and~" He took in the sight before him. "WHY ARE YOU A FUCKING DOG?"


	9. In the End

**Silent Words Chapter Nine**

Kotaro looked at the man, blade pressed against his neck. His uncovered eyes caught every detail about Mitsunari. The redhead's eyes stopped, holding the other's gaze. There was something deep within those hazel pools that Kotaro had never noticed before. Fear.

The ninja looked at the man, his blue eye wavering as if it had connected everything about Mitsunari together. The silver haired man had no clue what was going through the ninja's mind. And that worried him.

"Masamune, stop."

Masamune looked at the younger man and saw the look in his eyes. The One-eyed Dragon dared not defy the ninja with the obvious aggressiveness. Kotaro's right hand reached out, offering Mitsunari help to stand. Those hazel eyes held emotions of every kind. Mitsunari slowly, hesitantly reached out his hand too, grasping the others and he was pulled to his feet.

As they left the battlefield Kotaro could feel soldiers from every army looking at the two warriors. Mitsunari turned his head towards the ninja. "Why did you save me? Why didn't you kill me?"

"Death is not always the answer. I believe you can change, just listen to those silent words."


End file.
